Anything
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: There are those who want, just want. Just a small something. Then there are those who need. And they need it all. Those are the ones who'd do anything to get what they want. Anything. Disclaimer: I don't own. I rent. Cradle of Filth song first ch. credit.


Author: Ginny.

Title: Anything

Rating: T

Summary: There are those who want, just want. Just a small something. Then there are those who need. And they need it all. Those are the ones who'd do anything to get what they want. Anything.

Notes: This is a high-school generated fic. Deals with alot of stuff later on.

Feedback: Is my anti-drug. Please review!

Special Thanks: Elphie Marky for her encouragement. Thanks a ton, Sarah! And anyone who reads, reviews, or the like. : )

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own them? I don't own emotion I rent! ((Crosses out the word emotion)) : )

----

_Heart in hand passed to the clasp of pain_

_In a dark lowland that set bad blood in veins_

_Burning, like penal fires roused stain_

_The jagged-toothed skyline braced with crosses_

_The golden dawn_

_Lay lost to mist where_

_Emboldened thorns_

_Made their bed with toppled stones_

_He closed His eyes_

_Sunken to dream there_

_Of crow-black skies_

_And a great white empty throne_

_Horror stalked the bilious fogs_

_That balked His vision_

_He licked the spittle from the cheeks of the wry_

_And drifted back to when His stung it's target_

_The sneer of Michael on a glorious high_

_Of angel dust and Virtue by His side_

_Drowning in the past_

_That downfall seemed like yesterday_

_Though blurred moons passed_

_As enemies in high places laughed_

_Moved to mirrors cracked with heavy lines_

_He rose snowblind, though shifting sands of time_

_Erased the trace and taste of bitter wines_

_The grapes of wrath grew fat on the vine_

_She came to him_

_A little whip of tantrums_

_Thrashed on velvet skins_

_That lined Her wishbone Henge_

_Her name as Sin_

_A warming spurt of mantras_

_Splashed on occult tongues_

_That whispered sweet revenge_

_For the shame of their crawl from grace_

_Cold and hollow as the grave_

'Damn... stuck again,' Roger Davis thought. He sighed loudly. He was struggling so hard to write a song. As of now, he was writing dark lyrics for his band to play. Some hardcore stuff. Stuff that parents hated, yet every teen adored at parties. _C'mon, Davis. You have a gig on Saturday. You need some new stuff to play._ Normally the lyrics flowed through the darkness, now it just seemed a block to the flow he so badly needed.

_What could I possibly write next? C'mon I need a prompt here! Maybe I should go watch the cheerleaders practice. When is the next football practice anyways? Back to my song. I need more to come...Perhaps I could..._ Roger's deep thoughts were interupted by someone calling his name.

Roger looked up from his spot sitting in the dark corner of a stairwell and spotted a geeky blonde boy with black rimmed glasses running over to him. Roger laughed quietly. _Mark Cohen. Camera geek, total nerd, and scarf obsessed. Not very popular, his only tie to popularity was Roger._ Roger nodded a bit to acknowledge Mark's presence as he ran closer, panting quietly.

"What are you doing over here? This is the goth corner, Roger. You better move," Mark advised through soft pants, pulling his brown jacket tighter around him as if the very essence of the corner gave him the chills.

"Eh, they aren't using it right now, are they?" Roger asked, smirking his infamous smirk. _He's got such a cute smirk. _Mark thought, smilingHis blue eyes glistened from behind his glasses, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "No, but here they come."

Roger turned slightly to see a group of goths heading towards him. He could feel the anger and pain flowing from their very presence. They inspired the rest of his song to come to him as he tried to scribble it down quickly.

"Listen, Davis. We buy your music, you stay away from us. We had a deal. Get out of our corner," Their leader hissed. His poison black lips and piercing green eyes struck fear in even Roger. He winced.

"Right. I'm leaving..." Roger grumbled, getting up.

He headed down to his first class, Biology, Mark talking about his newest screenplay in the meantime.

Roger was so focused on his song, he barely noticed the thin, different black-haired girl that walked right in front of him. If Roger had paid some mind, he might have even found her attractive.

Roger shrugged her presence off, not even appologizing for knocking into her. She found that rude, and had no problem voicing it.

"Listen, bastard, you could at least appologize for bumping into me," the girl said harshly, trying to cause a scene.

Mark's blue eyes glowed. "Hi, Maureen," He stumbled, forcing a goofy smile.

_He looks like an idiot when he does that..._ Roger thought, laughing as he turned to go into his class.

It was there he met the pretty new redheaded girl. Someone he would eventually learn to love.

---

Alrighty, that was shitty. But whatever. Chapter one, complete. Booyah bitches! ...I mean...yes, yes, chapter done. So, uh, reviews are always loved. Please hit that little blue...purple...teal...coloured button at the bottom of the screen and tell me how much this sucked. Thanks!

Oh yeah, and the plot comes in soon...promise. Love to anyone who reviews! ...so basically...I just want you to review. If you don't...um...I will sic my vampire on you. Yes. My vampire...

-I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity.-

XxGinnyxX


End file.
